


Swift Wind's Friend

by Friendlylycanthrope



Series: Let's Talk About It [22]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Filler, Fluff, Gen, adora is 5ever a horse girl, comrade swiftwind, short fic, sorry for the hiatus, the good news is: I got engaged!, tomorrow is when it gets good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlylycanthrope/pseuds/Friendlylycanthrope
Summary: Swift Wind has a new friend, Adora is a horse girl.Glimmer is in love.
Relationships: Glimmer/Adora
Series: Let's Talk About It [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Swift Wind's Friend

  
  
  


Adora and Glimmer appeared together at breakfast the next morning. Adora didn’t tell the others what she had done with Light Hope’s data crystal, and they didn’t ask. 

It didn’t matter. Which meant that now, Glimmer and Adora sat at breakfast with the Queen, Bow, and Catra, and nobody was able to say anything. Nobody knew where to start. They all just looked around or down at their food, and coughed nervously in between the soft scrapes of silverware on their plates. 

Angella could practically feel her heart rip in half when she heard what had happened. And as Queen, she knew it was her duty to try and protect her people, her children first. But now, she stared at her morning oatmeal and was lost for words. It seemed that at every turn she was doing something wrong. Something she could never admit to. Something she shared with her daughter. 

“Cool, we should move on the mutiny then.” Catra said suddenly. “Now that things are back to normal and Adora is here.” She said, totally ignoring the wrappings on her arm. 

“Ah, Catra, you know the rules.” Angella said in a warning tone. “No business talk at the dinner table. Save it for the war table.” Catra rolled her eyes and groaned. 

Angella was also trying to make grounds in Catra and unpacking her abuse just as she had helped Adora when she first arrived, but it was proving difficult. Mainly on Catra’s part, and strictly intentional. Sometimes it reminded her that Glimmer wasn’t as bad as the Problem Child until Catra came along, and claimed the title for herself. 

Glimmer cleared her throat awkwardly. 

“The next meeting with the alliance is tomorrow morning. So we have all of today to ourselves.” She announced. 

“I should really touch base with Swift Wind.” Adora said, pushing the food around on her plate absentmindedly. 

“He and I were going to bring some stuff over to Razz today.” Catra said. “I’m sure we could put it off.”

“You guys have been getting along, huh?” Bow asked. Catra snickered. 

“Absolutely not.” She answered. “He’s a talking horse. I’m a cynic. We can’t stand each other, we just work together when it comes to concern over a crazy old lady living in the woods.” Adora actually laughed at that a little bit. Everyone relaxed a bit and smiled softly to hear it. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as they thought. Maybe they could follow Catra’s lead and just go back to normal. 

  
  


***

  
  


The castle stable was a small barn that was in the pasture near the fields. It was one story tall, with painted white boards and a straw thatched roof. The front door was dutch style, but fantasy dutch because Dutch can’t be in Etheria, right? Regardless, it opened separately on the top from the bottom. Ever since Swift Wind lead the stable-revolution, there were no locks on the doors, and he had the whole stable to himself. All the other horses were set free, but he still lived here, and was complaining about how it needed to be more horse-accessible rather than human-exclusive access. By now it was basically seen as his own personal little home. 

Swift Wind was grazing outside, and occasionally reaching his neck back to clean his feathers. Part horse, part bird. But when he saw Glimmer and Adora walking up after breakfast and he seemed alarmed. He stood in front of the door when they tried to come up.

“Adora! I heard you got back, but I uh, thought you would be busy. I mean _are_ you busy? Not that I’m not happy to see you! But I don’t want to keep you from more important things.”

“Uh, hi, Swifty.” Adora said. She pet his muzzle. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course everything is okay! No reason it wouldn’t be! Everything is totally fine. Especially in the barn, everything is totally normal in there. Because everything is fine. And normal. Uh, what about you? Is everything normal with _you?_ You’re the one who’s acting strangely here!”

Adora and Glimmer shared a suspicious look. 

“I was coming to check on you since you weren’t around for the ghost.” Adora deadpanned. “But now I’m starting to think that we should maybe check out the barn.”

“You’re a worse liar than Adora.” Glimmer added. “And that is  _ really _ saying something.”

“Lying? Me? No, there’s nothing in the barn, who wants to go in the barn anyway?” 

“Swifty are you in trouble or something?” Adora asked, trying to look around him at the door, open on the top. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Swift wind looked away like he was trying his hardest to hold the last of his resolve, seriously considering letting them in on it. 

Adora pretended to cough nonchalantly. “Magical sacred bond.” She threw in between fake coughs.

“Okay fine! But promise not to get upset!”

“You asking that makes me think you’re doing something that is going to make us upset.” Glimmer said suspiciously. Adora took her hand in her own. 

“We promise, Swifty.”

“Okay, I believe you. But only because what we have is special and I cherish our divine connection.” Glimmer rolled her eyes. 

He turned around and pushed open the bottom door for them, leading the way into the barn. All the stable stalls were open, with fresh hay and sawdust all over the floor as usual. Light came in the morning side of the windows, highlighting all the dust in the air which gave the stalls that nutty, sawdust smell. The largest of the stalls, usually for pregnant and nursing mares but which Swift Wind used for himself, was at the far end. He led them to it, then stopped at the open gate.

“So Adora, Princess... This is my new... friend.” Swift Wind said bashfully. 

In the stall, lying down, was an adult mare with a dark brown coat. She was sturdier looking than swift wind, with a bushy blonde mane and great bunches of hair around her wide hooves. She must have been some sort of work horse, probably in farming or pulling. She flicked her tail apprehensively and tried to stand up, though it seemed to be taking more effort than it should. When she was upright, they saw that her belly was large and swollen.

“Soooo this is Duchess.” Swifty continued nervously. Glimmer wasn’t sure what to think, and when she looked to Adora, she saw that her girlfriend’s jaw was hanging open in shock.

“Swift Wind, have you been...  _ FRATERNIZING? _ ” Adora asked scandalously. Glimmer had half a mind to remind Adora that she herself was fraternizing, while the other half of her mind was busy admiring how cute Adora’s exhilaration was. That girl loved horses. 

“No! She was already pregnant when she came here!” Swift Wind explained, puffing out his chest and raising his wings. “She just needs somewhere safe to stay for a while! Please don’t send her away!”

“Why would we send her away?” Glimmer asked. Duchess seemed nervous about meeting new people, and acted nervously towards them. She didn’t want to get too close to the skittish animal, but she could tell Adora really wanted to. 

“Because of the revolution!” Swift wind said. “Also she does not necessarily belong to Bright Moon. She’s very shy and quiet, so I don’t know much, but I don’t think that she and her foal would be safe wherever she came from.”

Adora cautiously, slowly came forward with her hands raised to show she was unarmed. Duchess nickered nervously and tossed her head slightly, shifting her weight and pawing at the hay with her hooves. 

“Sshhh, shhh, it’s okay girl.” She whispered. Ever so gently, she reached towards the muzzle of the horse, until she was able to make contact. “It’s okay girl, we aren’t going to hurt you.” Then she started rubbing up and down and making calming sounds until she relaxed slightly, but she was still apprehensive. She waved the others to come in and they did while Adora stroked down her thick neck. 

“How long has she been here?” Glimmer asked.

“Hm, only about a week.”

“Can you tell how far along she is?” Adora asked, still brushing her hands over the great creature to comfort her. 

“She’s close.” Swift wind said. He brought his head up to hers to try and comfort her, but she pulled away offended. “Only a few more weeks. No more than a month, tops.”

“Wait, I’m confused.” Glimmer said. “Can you like, talk to horses?” Swift Wind snorted and tossed his tail. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Wow, Swifty.” Adora finally turned around to her comrade. “I’m impressed. You’re finally making friends.” 

“Adoraaaa,” the unicorn whined. “Don’t tell the others that I let a stray mare in here, they might get ideas. I’m not that kind of stallion! Besides, it’ll look bad for the equine revolution.”

Adora laughed. 

“You have nothing to worry about, buddy. Will you let us know when she foals?”

“I’ll keep you updated, comrade.” 

Adora kept her cool as they left the stable. The mare, Duchess, was happy to see them go, and snorted at Swift wind. Glimmer wondered if they were talking, and how that all worked. But then she realized that Adora had stopped walking, and both of her hands were folded up in front of her mouth, her eyes on the verge of tears.

“Babe, are you okay?” Adora closed her eyes. 

“I freakin love horses!” She said through gritted teeth, trying to keep her excitement contained so that the horses they had just left wouldn’t hear her. She grabbed Glimer’s shoulders and shook her back and forth. “Glimmer there’s gonna be  _ a baby horse! A baby horse, Glimmer! _ ”

“I know!” She laughed, shaking off Adora’s grip. 

“Man, I’ve never even seen a baby horse!” Adora continued, resuming her walk back to the castle. “Do you think that Swift Wind kind of likes Duchess?”

“What like, romantically? Are you asking me if I ship your talking horse friend with a stray horse?” Glimmer kept laughing. 

“Oh shut up!” Adora playfully shoved her girlfriend’s shoulder.

  
  


***

  
  


“Adora, I need to tell you something.” Glimmer said. “Some things happened while you were gone. And long story short, I have a crush on Catra while still being crazy in love with you.”

Her reflection looked back at her sternly, small eyebrows coming together in the middle of her face to put off the soft feeling of redness rising to her face. But other than that, her reflection said nothing in reply. She turned around for a moment, composed her thoughts, then tried again. 

“Hey Adora, can we talk? It’s about Catra. No, nothing is wrong! It’s just-- have you noticed that she’s -- No, that won’t do either.”

She turned around once again and tried to think of what to possibly say. She would keep her secret, and not tell Adora that she loved her, but she needed to have a talk with her about this new feeling she had realized on the last night before Adora returned. Presently, Adora was in the shower, and Catra needed to leave to the campsite which would hold the horde defectors. She had learned last minute that they were putting barbed wire around the camp, and she left in a fury to set the contractors right and remind them that it wasn’t a prison. 

These precious few moments were all she had to prepare. Tomorrow, they would lay siege to the Fright Zone itself, the last true stronghold of the Horde, to insight mutiny and prison-break. And who knows what would happen in the battle. Catra still planned on killing Shadow Weaver, and after she took off with half the horde army, who could tell what Hordak would do.

“Adora, let’s talk about that theory you told me a while ago about love.” Glimmer tried again to the mirror. “Nope, too strong. There has got to be a better way to bring this up...”

“Bring what up?” Adora asked, poking her head in the doorway. Her hair was still damp, so it wasn’t tied up. Glimmer loved when Adora’s hair was down, and loved it even more since Adora hated to have her hair down. “Just checking to see if I left my boots in here, didn’t mean to interrupt.” She added, walking fully into the room and scanning the floor for her boots. 

“Adora, I need to talk to you about something.” Well, no going back now. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I was on hiatus for a while. But it was so I could propose to my partner (They said yes!) and now I'm engaged! 
> 
> They also read these works. So, hi, babe! If you are reading this, then please move over you are in the middle of the bed again. Don't try to deny it. 
> 
> Anyway, gonna be a big long piece next after this. Gonna have some action, some romance. Stay tuned.


End file.
